villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sanne
Sanne is the main antagonist of Shooting Star Filmcompany's Dutch film and a book from Carry Slee, Spijt!. In the film, along with Remco and Justin, she always bullies Jochem and makes his life miserable. But David and Vera tries to stop them. She was portrayed by Charlotte Bakker. Biography In the beginning of the movie, after finishing gymnastics, she, along with Remco and Justin, who help her with bullying, take Jochem's clothes while Jochem is taking a shower and hide it in order to make Jochem absent from the class photo, and then Sanne takes a photo from Jochem and puts it in the Diary and adds descriptions about that Jochem passed away. And they force Jochem to take over Justin's newspaper round without Jochem getting paid, and they also take Jochem to the toilet and ordered Justin and Remco to beat Jochem up for accidentaly spilling on her clothing. Later, David doesn't seem to like Jochem getting picked on and tries to stop this, during Sanne, Remco and Justin destroying Jochem's bycicle, David tries to stand up for him, but then as an result puncturing David's bycicle, during the announcement of a school party, Sanne recommended Tino to bring alcohol on the party, Tino refused, and after Tino leaves the class, Sanne sings about Vera having a crush on Jochem, Vera doesn't like this at all, during the party, Sanne disobeyed Tino by just bringing alcohol to the party, Sanne and her henchmen Remco and Justin now goes too far by forcing Jochem to wear a piggy nose on his nose, and then they force him to take a shot while Jochem doesn't want to drink beer, but they force him by drinking it, later when Jochem vomited while he was drunk, they pushed Jochem to the ground and make him roll on the vomit, Jochem asks David from help, but David refuses as he is angry because he thought Vera cheated on him, later, when Jochem is gone missing, Vera and David enter Sanne's house, and encounter Sanne's father, who is riding a wheelchair due to his extreme obese weight, they ask him about Sanne, but then Sanne enters her house and then David and Vera confronts Sanne about where Jochem is, they talk about it, even Sanne doesn't know what happened to Jochem. After it's confirmed that Jochem commited suicide, they go to Sanne's house once again, but then Sanne blames David for not helping him though he didn't help him from Sanne herself, later at Jochem's funeral, David exposes some things about what the three bullies did to Jochem, which caused everyone to feel sorry, but Sanne doesn't feel sorry, then walks up to Remco and Jochem (Who are no longer villainous) to leave, but they refuse, at the ending, Sanne got arrested. Personality Sanne is considered as her role as a bully in the movie, mean, sadistic and cruel. As she keeps on bullying Jochem which resulted Jochem into commiting suicide. Relationships Remco and Justin Remco and Justin are close friends to her as they help her to bully Jochem in the movie, at the end of the movie, they stopped being loyal to her as they also regret of what they did to Jochem. Jochem Jochem and Sanne absolutely hate each other in the movie, because Sanne makes Jochem miserable and made him commit suicide. Trivia *It is unknown why she bullied Jochem, she may have been bullied before or she feels very embarrassed from her father and is scared she might get bullied for that. Category:Movie Villains Category:Female Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Betrayed Category:Rivals Category:Imprisoned Category:Live Action Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Sadists